How many significant figures does $0.8000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{8}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{8}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{8000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.